Three Years
by Ren-chan11111
Summary: Umurku 17, Midorima-sensei 20. Tapi... perbedaan umur tak akan mengekang kisah cinta kami... mungkin? Teacher!Midorima x Student!Reader, request Arisa Hamada-san! Ch. 3 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**THREE YEARS**

 **Kurobasu—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AU, Teacher!Midorima x Student!Reader**

 **~ENJOY~**

Pagi yang cerah di SMA Shutoku. Seorang pria bersurai hijau melangkah dengan tenang, diiringi tatapan kagum beberapa gadis dan guru yang dilewatinya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah botol minuman berwarna hitam dengan stiker gunting merah—Lucky Item miliknya hari ini. Pria itu, Midorima Shintaro, memasuki ruang guru dan meletakkan tas kerjanya di lantai dekat kursinya.

"Selamat pagi, Midorima-sensei!" Sapaan salah seorang gadis yang kebetulan juga berada di sana mencoba menyapa Midorima dengan wajah memerah. "Selamat pagi, Nanodayo," sahut Midorima tak acuh. Sahutan itu sukses membuat wajah sang gadis makin memerah. Midorima sendiri tak peduli, dia sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi gadis itu. Kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu. "Kau, anak kelas 11 IPA 2, kan? Jam pertama nanti adalah olahraga, suruh semua anak di kelasmu ke lapangan sepak bola, Nanodayo," kata Midorima yang disambut anggukan oleh gadis pemalu tadi. Kemudian gadis itu keluar, menyisakan Midorima seorang diri di dalam. Midorima menghela napas.

KRIIIIIIINGGG!

Dering bel yang memekakkan telinga membuat Midorima berjengit kaget. "Dering bel sialan, Nanodayo," rutuknya pelan. Dia melepas jaket hitamnya dan menanggalkannya di kursi begitu saja, lalu menyabet peluit hijau tua miliknya. Dikalungkannya peluit itu dan diambilnya botol minumnya, kemudian dia berjalan menuju lapangan. Saatnya mengajar olahraga.

Di lapangan sepak bola masih sepi. Midorima mendesah, lalu meniup peluitnya keras-keras. Kelas 11 IPA 2 ada di depan lapangan sepak bola, jadi para murid tentu bisa mendengarnya. Midorima menunggu, namun tak ada seorang muridpun yang keluar. Siku-siku kekesalam muncul di dahi Midorima yang malang. Awalnya pria itu hendak berteriak, namun Oha-Asa bilang dia harus menjaga kualitas suaranya. Maka Midorima mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menghampiri kelas. Dia membuka pintu, dan kemudian—

 _ **And what the hell?!**_

Murid-muridnya asyik bermain Clash of Clans atau School Idol di iPad masing-masing. Mereka baru menyadari kehadiran Midorima **5 MENIT KEMUDIAN!**

"S-Sensei..."

Midorima tersenyum hambar. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali, Nanodayo."

"APAAAAA?!"

"Protes, ya. Jadi dua puluh, Nanodayo."

"BA-BAIK!"

 **Midorima Evil Power Mode: ON.** Diharapkan para murid kabur dari jarak pandangnya.

~=.=~

 **[Readers POV]**

"Haah!? _Hidoi na_ Yuna-chan! Kau tidak bilang kalau Sensei menyuruh kita ke lapangan! Jadinya kita kebablasan, kan?!" seruku sambil terus berlari. "Maaf, maaf! Aku juga lupa, sih!" sahut Yuna sambil tertawa kecil. Aku menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal. "Lagipula kau mikir apa, sih?" timpal Takao tiba-tiba. "Eh... Aku terpesona melihat wajah Midorima-sensei, jadi ya kebablasan...," jawab Yuna salah tingkah. Aku terkikik, Takao sudah keburu ngakak. Buru-buru Yuna memukul punggung lebar Takao dengan wajah memerah.

"Nah, aku selesai duluan!" seruku girang. Yuna membulatkan matanya. "Cepat sekali kau berlari! Kau benar-benar sudah melakukan 20 putaran?!" serunya tak percaya. "Aku juga selesai, loh, Yu-chan!" goda Takao. "Kalian tidak adil!" protes Yuna. "Sudah, cepat lari! Bisa-bisa Midorima-sensei menambah jumlah putaranmu, loh!" selaku tanpa minat. Yang aku pikirkan adalah istirahat-minum-main. Yuna memberengut, lalu melanjutkan putarannya sambil menggerutu.

"[Fullname], 1 menit 59 detik, Takao Kazunari, 2 menit." Seraya berkata demikian, Midorima-sensei menghampiri aku dan Takao. "Ah, terima kasih!" seruku, diikuti Takao. "20 putaran dalam waktu 2 menit. Kalian ada peluang untuk atletik, Nanodayo," lanjut Midorima-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Terima kasih sarannya, Sensei," sahut Takao. Midorima-sensei mengangguk kecil, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Takao dan aku. Aku menatap punggung Midorima-sensei. Entah kenapa... punggung itu... bagiku sangat familiar. Punggung itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Tapi apa, ya? Aneh. Aneh sekali.

 **Kemudian, waktu istirahat...**

"Yuna-chan!" panggilku riang". Yuna menoleh, lalu menghampiriku yang membawa nampan makanan. "Mau duduk di mana?" tanya Yuna. "Duduk dengan Takao-kun dan Miyaji-kun, bagaimana?" tawarku. "Ide bagus, ayo!" sahut Yuna tanpa basa-basi. Kami berdua langsung berjalan menghampiri Miyaji dan Takao. Takao mendongak, diikuti Miyaji. "Hooh, kalian! Duduk sini!" kata Miyaji. Aku dan Yuna menurut dan duduk di kursi kosong yang bersebelahan.

"Midorima-sensei seram, ya," komentar Takao sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Kau benar. Aku sedang asyik bermain Clash of Clans, tiba-tiba Midorima-sensei datang dan menyuruh kita berlari. 20 putaran, pula! Mengerikan sekali!" timpal Miyaji. "Ini salah Yuna-chan! Padahal sebelumnya Midorima-sensei sudah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, tapi Yuna-chan terlalu terpesona dengan wajah Midorima-sensei, lalu melupakan perkataan Midorima-sensei yang jelas-jelas sangat penting!" sahutku sambil menatap Yuna tajam. Yuna sendiri tertawa hambar. "Habis, dia memang tampan, kan?" ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya. "Menurutku dia biasa saja,"sahutku, yang disambut anggukan tanda setuju oleh Miyaji dan Takao. "Seleramu rendah, sih!" olok Takao. "Apa maksud—"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Nanodayo?"

DHEG.

Kami berempat terpaku, lalu mendongak bersamaan.

"M-MIDORIMA-SENSEI?!"

"[Fullname], Miyaji Kiyoshi, Takao Kazunari, Yuna Shirone, temui aku di ruang guru, Nanodayo."

"B-baik..."

Setelah Midorima-sensei pergi, kami berempat lemas seketika. "Masalah lagi," gerutu Takao. "Matilah," rutuk Miyaji. "Nasib hidupku...," keluhku. "Biar marah Midorima-sensei tetap tampan...," puji Yuna. Sontak, aku, Miyaji, dan Takao menatap Yuna tajam.

"Apa yang tampan darinya, HAH?!"

"T-Takao..."

"Kau gila?!"

"Miyaji..."

"Seleramu memang aneh!"

"[Name]-chan..."

Yuna menunduk. "Seleraku memang rendah, hehehe," katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku membatu. Takao menyemburkan jus jeruknya ke arah Miyaji. Miyaji menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"TAKAO! WAJAHKU JADI KOTOR!"

"Muahaha! Persis babi!"

"BABI?! Sialan kau!"

Aku dan Yuna melongo. Kenapa bawa-bawa babi segala, sih?

~T_T~

 **KRIING!**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku bangkit dari kursiku. "Yuna-chan, aku piket dulu. Kau pulang duluan, ya!" ujarku. Yuna mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku duluan! Daah!" sahut Yuna riang. Dia berlari pergi keluar kelas. Aku menghela napas, lalu mengambil penghapus papan tulis.

"[Name] rajin sekali," komentar Takao. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, sini, bantu aku! Jangan menonton saja!" sahutku. "Hee? Baiklah~ Aku hapus papan tulis saja, ya~" kata Takao, lalu menyabet penghapus papan tulis dari tanganku. "Hei! Kau harusnya menyapu!" seruku. "Aah~ Kalau aku yang menyapu tidak akan bersih! Kau saja!" kata Takao dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Aku berseru gemas, lalu mengambil sapu. Kemudian aku mulai menyapu, sementara Takao menghapus papan tulis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pekerjaan kami selesai. "Akhirnya," gumamku lega. Aku memalingkan wajahku, menatap Takao sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Takao! Lain kali kau bantu aku lagi, ya!" ujarku riang. Takao menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus membantuku saat aku piket!" sahutnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Tidak mau! _Jaa_ , aku pulang duluan!" seruku sambil berlari pergi, meninggalkan Takao yang melongo.

Aku sedang melewati ruang guru saat mendengar suara yang amat kukenal.

"Aku... menyukaimu, Midorima-sensei!"

Suara Yuna.

Dia menyatakan cintanya pada Midorima-sensei.

Aku menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Yuna tidak main-main. Dia benar-benar suka Midorima-sensei!

"Terima kasih, tapi aku suka orang lain, Nanodayo. Aku tidak suka kau, Nanodayo"

Aku sweatdrop seketika. Bahasa yang digunakan Midorima-sensei... lugas dan tajam. Tapi nadanya itu loh! Rasanya agak... kekanak-kanakan!

"Si-siapa yang kau suka?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Nanodayo."

"Tapi..."

Aku sudah tak mau dengar lagi. Aku langsung mengendap-endap, mencoba kabur tanpa suara. Semoga tidak ada yang meli—

KRIEET!

SIAL!

Pintunya terbuka, dan aku langsung melesat secepat kilat.

Sementara itu, Midorima-sensei, orang yang membuka pintu, tertegun.

"Siapa itu, Nanodayo?"

 **To Be Continued~**

 **YOOO!**

 **Ini dia request dari Arisa Hamada-san! Memang sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda MidoReader, tapi lama-lama juga muncul, kok! Tunggu saja kelanjutannya! Kesese~**

 **KriSar, plis?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE YEARS**

 **Kurobasu—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AU, Teacher!Midorima x Student!Reader**

 **~ENJOY~**

 **[Reader's POV]**

"Selamat pag—"

"Идти! _KAETTE_! _GO AWAY_!"

Aku sweatdrop saat mendengar jeritan Ivan—murid pertukaran pelajar dari Rusia—yang memekakkan telinga. Pemuda itu sedang dikejar-kejar Natalya, murid blasteran Belarusia-Jepang. "Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!" seru gadis itu. "Jauh-jauh dariku, daa!" seru Ivan. "TIDAK AK—"

DUKK!

Uhh... _Poor Natalya_. Gadis itu menabrak Midorima-sensei yang ada di pintu kelas, sementara Ivan lompat ke... gendonganku.

Aku bengong.

Midorima-sensei bengong.

Ivan bengong.

Natalya bengong.

Seisi kelas juga bengong.

"Ap—apa-apaan ini, Nanodayo?!" seru Midorima-sensei semenit kemudian. "Dan... Ivan Braginski! Apa yang kau lakukan di gendongan [Name], Nanodayo?" tanya Midorima-sensei. Ivan tersadar, lalu turun dari gendonganku. "Наталья за мной...," jawab Ivan dalam bahasa Rusia. Kontan Midorima-sensei melotot. "Gunakan bahasa Jepang, Nanodayo! Kau bilang apa, Nanodayo?!" serunya. "Natalya mengejarku, da...," kata Ivan, kini dalam bahasa Jepang. Midorima-sensei menepuk dahinya, lelah. "Oke, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan keluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris. Kerjakan halaman 10 sampai 15, besok kita ulangan, Nanodayo," suruh Midorima. "Sensei! Ulangannya terlalu cepat!" protes Takao. "Takao benar, Sensei!" erang Miyaji. "Sensei jangan kejam, dong!" timpalku. Midorima-sensei tersenyum ala iblis. Duh, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, kerjakan semua soal di buku Bahasa Inggris, Nanodayo. Kumpulkan BESOK, paling lambat pukul 8 pagi, Nanodayo. Lebih dari itu tak diterima, Nanodayo. Kalau protes, kerjakan seluruh soal, ekstra ulangan besok, dan bonus buku soal-soal Bahasa Inggris, Nanodayo," titah Midorima-sensei dengan nada absolut ala Akashi-sensei—Guru Sejarah paling Killer sepanjang sejarah pelajaran sejarah(?)—yang mengerikan. Anak-anak ingin protes, namun tak berani. Kenapa? Tentu karena ancaman Midorima-sensei yang mengerikan. Bayangkan, mengerjakan seluruh soal di buku Bahasa Inggris, dikumpulkan besok, ulangan, gratis buku soal-soal. Bisa kelar hidupku!

Maka kami duduk tenang, mengambil buku Bahasa Inggris, dan mengerjakan seluruh soalnya yang mengerikan—setidaknya begitu menurutku.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

' _ **Ah~ Onaka suita~**_

 _ **Ore~ pasta ga tabeta ina~**_

 _ **Marukaite chikyuu**_

 _ **Marukaite chikyuu**_

 _ **Marukaite chik—'**_

PIP!

Midorima-sensei langsung memencet salah satu tombol di handphone hijau miliknya dengan wajah merah. Bagaimanapun, menjadikan lagu ' _Marukaite Chikyuu_ ' sebagai nada dering merupakan hal yang konyol. Dalam hati aku berpikir, jangan-jangan Midorima-sensei itu _lolicon_?

"Apa-apaan... ternyata Midorima-sensei itu _otaku_ , ya..."

Miyaji...

"Jangan-jangan Midorima-sensei _lolicon_?"

Takao menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan...

Wajah Midorima-sensei merah padam. "Apa maksud kalian, nanodayo?! I-ini hanya Lucky Item milikku hari ini, Nanodayo!" serunya. Aku menyeringai. Sepertinya menyenangkan menggoda Midorima-sensei. "Jangan-jangan Sensei pernah nonton High School DxD?" kataku. Midorima-sensei membelalakkan matanya. "Tentu saja tidak, Nanodayo!" serunya lagi. Kemudian godaan-godaan berdatangan silih bergati dari seisi kelas, membuat Midorima-sensei yang malang itu tersudut. Rasakan itu, Guru Galak!

"Sudah, sudah!"

Akhirnya Yuna—yang sedari tadi diam—angkat bicara. "Dia itu wali kelas kita, loh! Kalau dia tidak mau mengajar kita lagi bagaimana?" tanya Yuna. Semua terdiam. Aku sendiri agak terkejut mendengar Yuna membela Midorima-sensei. Yah, biasanya orang yang baru ditolak akan patah hati dan membenci orang yang menolaknya? Atau mungkin Yuna masih belum putus asa?

[skip]

 **Saat istirahat...**

"[Name]-chan! Hooiii!" seru Yuna. Aku menoleh. "Ada apa, Yuna-chan?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan _Light Novel_ yang baru kubeli. "Aku mau curhat, boleh? BOLEH? BOOOLEEEH?" tanya Yuna dengan mengandalkan _puppy eyes_ -nya. "Curhat? Boleh saja!" sahutku tak antusias. "Jaa~ Kalau begitu kita duduk berdua saja, ya! Takao-kun! Miyaji-kun! Kalian makan berdua saja! Aku mau ngobrol dengan [Name]-chan!" kata Yuna. Takao dan Miyaji mengangguk, lalu fokus ke makanan masing-masing, sementara aku dan Yuna berjalan ke meja yang kosong dan meletakkan nampan di sana.

"Nah, jadi begini..."

"APA?!" Aku langsung membulatkan mataku. "[Name]-chan! Aku serius!" seru Yuna kesal karena aku sibuk bercandan. "Oke, oke. Silahkan cerita," sahutku akhirnya. Yuna menghela napas, lalu mulai membuka mulut.

"Kemarin... aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Midorima-sensei."

"..."

"Tapi Midorima-sensei menolakku."

"..."

" _Kokoro_ ini sakit! Sakit! Sakitnya tuh di sini! Di dalam hatiku! Sakit sekali! Bagaikan ditusuk selibu—ehm, sembilu! _Kokoro_ ini lelah! Ingin mati saja rasanya! Ingin..."

Yuna terus menyerocos dua-kali-panjang-tambah-lebar-sama-dengan-keliling sementara aku hanya ber-hmmm ria tanpa minat. Yuna baru berhenti bicara 15 menit kemudian.

"Nah, itu saja! Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan curhatku, [Name]!" ucap Yuna akhirnya. Aku memaksakan menunjukkan seulas senyum, yang sialnya malah jadi senyum aneh. "Sama-sama," sahutku. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, [Name]-chan! Aku mau cari cowok!" seru Yuna, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

WTF.

Ah, peduli amat. Aku meraih LN-ku dan bangkit. Kubawa milkshake coklatku sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor, sesekali menyeruput milkshake rasa favoritku. Tiba-tiba—

BRUK!

BYUURRR!

Aku tercengang. Di hadapanku, Midorima-sensei menatapku kesal dengan iris mata hijau miliknya. Jas kantorannya basah oleh milkshake coklat. "Ma-maafkan saya, Midorima-sensei!" seruku sambil membungkuk. Midorima-sensei menatapku lekat-lekat, membuatku semakin ketakutan. Bahkan air mata mulai menggumpal di sudut mataku. "Ikut aku, Nanodayo." Perasaanku makin tidak enak saat Midorima-sensei mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya, bukan?

Kemudian, sampailah kami ke ruang khusus Wali Kelas. Ya, setiap wali kelas akan mendapat ruang khusus sendiri untuk melakukan hal-hal yang privat—maksudku seperti membaca komik Dora**on atau menulis surat cinta, bukan yang cenderung ber-rated M—tanpa diketahui siapapun, sehingga ia tak perlu malu untuk melakukan hobinya.

"Masuk."

Suara berat Midorima-sensei menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku mengangguk ragu, lalu masuk ke dalam. Ruangan ini rap—

CKLEK.

"Midorima-sensei... kau mengunci pintunya?!"

"Ya."

"Ke-kenapa?!"

"Ini ruang khususku, Nanodayo. Aku bebas melakukan apapun di sini, Nanodayo."

Kemudian Midorima-sensei menghampiri laci, dan—

ENG-ING-ENG~

Mengeluarkan handuk dan menyampirkannya di pundakku.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pelayanku, Nanodayo."

"Ta-tapi saya tidak sengaja!"

"Aku tak peduli, Nanodayo. Ini adalah hukumanmu, Nanodayo. Terima saja, Nanodayo."

Aku mendesah kesal.

SREET~

Aku terperangah saat Midorima-sensei membuka jas dan kemejanya. Wajahku merona. Duh, rasanya aku ingin mati.

SRAKK!

Midorima-sensei melemparkan jas dan kemejanya ke arahku—yang langsung kutangkap dengan tangkas. Aku ini jago olahraga, kalau kalian bertanya.

"Cuci di rumahmu, Nanodayo."

"Rumah? Saya tinggal di apartemen..."

"Cuci di apartemenmu, Nanodayo."

Ternyata Midorima-sensei benar-benar ingin menjadikanku pembantunya.

"Tapi Sensei pakai baju ap—"

Midorima-sensei mengeluarkan kemeja putih dan jas hitam dengan dasi hitam dari lacinya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Itu ditandai dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Oh, pantas dia tenang-tenang saja.

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Haaai! Rena baliiik! /gaknanyajuga**

 **Untuk review, Rena bakal seret Midorima buat jawab review kalian ^J^**

 **Mido : Jangan review yang aneh-aneh, Nanodayo!**

 **Jelliesdewi : Kenapa? Protes, Nanodayo?**

 **Arisa Hamada : Kau senang, aku sebal, Nanodayo. =_=**

 **SyifaCute : Aku memang ganteng tapi tidak bikin ilfil, Nanodayo!**

 **Mikasuchi Kisara: Kau! Gara-gara kau aku dikorbankan Rena, Nanodayo!**

 **Atsushikun : Rena nggak main School Idol Festival, tapi kakaknya, Nanodayo. Btw aku setuju denganmu, Nanodayo.**

 **Guest : ...No comment, Nanodayo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE YEARS**

 **Kurobasu—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AU, Teacher!Midorima x Student!Reader**

 **~ENJOY~**

 **[Midorima's POV]**

Aku menjadikan [Name] sebagai pelayanku itu... ada alasannya.

Aku ingin dia mengingatku lagi.

Mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu.

— **Flashback Start—**

Saat itu, usiaku masih sepuluh tahun dan dia tujuh tahun. Kami bertetangga. Saat itu aku masih belum _tsundere_ (bu-bukan berarti sekarang aku jadi _tsundere_ , Nanodayo!) dan belum pakai kacamata. Setiap hari kami bermain bersama. [Name] lumayan suka basket, tapi—maaf—dia nyaris tak berbakat. Apalagi dia cepat bosan. Jadi dia hanya berdiri di pinggir taman, memintaku melakukan _three point shoot_ terus-menerus. Selain aku dan [Name], ada Gilbert, Alfred dan Arthur yang suka bermain basket juga. Biasanya kami bermain basket _two on two_ dengan [Name] dan Ludwig—saudara Gilbert sebagai wasit sekaligus penonton. Setelah selesai, [Name] akan membawakan kami susu kocok buatannya yang—harus kuakui—enak.

Hingga suatu hari, aku harus pindah rumah.

Sedih sekali rasanya saat _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ mengatakan hal itu. Aku sudah pernah melakukan berbagai macam protes, misalnya dengan berdiam diri di kamar, tidak mau makan, bahkan sampai minggat ke rumah Alfred dan Arthur. Namun orang tuaku tidak peduli. Mereka tetap berencana untuk pindah rumah. Maka—untuk pertama kalinya sejak empat tahun lalu—aku menangis, berguling-guling di lantai. _Okaa-san_ menghampiriku dan menatapku dengan sedih. "Maafkan kami, Nak," ucapnya. "Aku tak peduli, Nodayo! Aku tidak mau pindah rumah, Nodayo! Aku mau tetap di sini, Nodayo! Aku mau tetap bersama [Name]! Ludwig! Gilbert! Alfred! Arthur! Aku tidak mau pergi, Nodayo!" seruku sambil terus menangis. _Otou-san_ yang tidak sabaran langsung mendatangiku. Kelopak mataku melebar saat _Otou-san_ melayangkan tangannya dan—

PLAAKK!

—dia menamparku.

"Jaga bicaramu, Shintaro!" serunya marah. "Ini demi masa depanmu!" Aku tak peduli dengan ucapan _Otou-san_. Kemudian aku bangkit dengan kaki yang bergetar. " _OTOU-SAN_ DAN _OKAA-SAN_ TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI, NODAYO!" raungku pilu, lalu berlari pergi. Aku tidak mempedulikan seruan orang tuaku itu. Aku hanya ingin ke tempat kesukaanku, taman.

Di sana, sambil terisak, aku memeluk sebuah bola basket. Bola basket itu hasil patungan aku dan yang lain. Di bola itu juga ada nama-nama kami. Gilbert dan Ludwig mengusulkan pembelian bola basket. Alfred dan Arthur mengusulkan kegiatan patungannya. [Name] yang menjaga dan menghitung uangnya. Aku yang memilihkannya.

Awalnya, kami mencari uang dengan cara menjual sesuatu. Gilbert dan Ludwig menjual _takoyaki_ buatan ibunya. Arthur dan Alfred menjual _mochi_. Aku menjual roti melon dan [Name] menjual susu kocok buatannya. Uang yang terkumpul lumayan banyak, cukup untuk membeli bola basket dan _wristband_ dengan nama masing-masing. Kemudian kami pergi ke toko olahraga, membeli bola basket dan wristband. Saat aku memilikan sebuah bola basket dan menunjukkannya kepada mereka, mereka setuju dan membeli bola itu.

Bola basket ini sengaja kupilih karena meski warnanya agak kusam, tapi seseuai dengan bujet kami. Selain itu, bola basket ini dulunya bola yang digunakan oleh mantan atlit terkenal. Karena itu, bayangkan betapa senangnya kami saat mendapat bola basket legendaris ini.

"Shin!"

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara Arthur. Makin terkejut lagi saat mereka berlima sudah berada di sekitarku dan membentuk lingkaran. "Shin, jangan menangis, git!" kata Arthur menyemangati, meskipun matanya sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca. "Jangan lupakan kami!" ucap Alfred dengan bibir bergetar. "Jangan cengeng! Jangan lupakan kami—terutama aku yang _awesome_ ini!" ujar Gilbert sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara air matanya sudah menetes. "Jaga bola itu baik-baik!" pinta Ludwig sambil mengusap sudut matanya. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" [Name] juga berusaha menyemangati. "Ja-jaga diri kalian, Nodayo...," kataku sambil terisak. Kami berpelukan erat. Aku menangis makin kencang. Mereka adalah sahabat—lebih dari itu, buatku mereka saudara. Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, dan [Fullname], mereka adalah saudara-saudaraku yang sangat berharga

— **Flashback End—**

"...ro..."

"..."

"...taro..."

"..."

"SHINTARO!"

Aku berjengit kaget, lalu menatap Akashi yang tengah memandangiku. "Kau tidak mendengarku dari tadi?" tanya Akashi kesal. "Ah, ya, aku kehilangan fokus, Nanodayo. Maaf," jawabku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ulangi lagi perkataanku tadi. Besok, aku mau seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul di rumahku. Bisa dibilang, reuni. Besok libur, jadi kau harus datang jam 7 pagi," titah Akashi. "JAM 7 PAGI, NANODAYO?!" pekikku histeris, kemudian langsung menjaga _image_. "Jangan memekik, Shintaro. Dan, memang kenapa? Aku ingin mengadakan semacam acara menginap—begitulah. Ada masalah?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum khasnya (baca: mengerikan). Aku mengangguk lemah. _Nothing to lose_ , Midorima Shintaro.

(^J^)

 **Esok harinya...**

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah datang, aku akan membagikan porsi kamar. Kamar pertama, Shintaro dan aku. Kamar kedua, Ryota dan Daiki. Kamar ketiga, Atsushi dan Tetsuya. Itu saja. Jangan ada yang coba-coba protes, kalau tidak kubunuh kalian," ujar Akashi. "Yes! Aku dengan Aominecchi!" seru Kise girang. "Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan obrolan panjang?" usul Kuroko. "Oh! Seperti _Oshaberi Shiyouka_ itu?" tanya Aomine antusias yang dsambut anggukan Kuroko. "Hmm, baiklah, lebih baik kita ke tamanku," kata Akashi sambil berjalan menuju taman yang diikuti oleh yang lain—termasuk aku.

 **Sesampainya di taman...**

"Pertama-tama aku ingin tahu profesi kalian sekarang. Jawab satu persatu, mulai dari Ryota," titah Akashi. "Aku sekarang jadi aktor, ssu! Terus, aku sedang ditwari untuk membuat lagu, ssu!" kata Kise riang. Giliran Aomine. "Aku sih jadi polisi."

"HAH?! SERIUS-ssu/Nanodayo?!"

"Ck, serius, lah!" seru Aomine kesal. "Maaf, Aomine-kun, soalnya, buatku kau cukup... bodoh untuk jadi polisi," kata Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Giliranku. "Aku jadi guru, Nanodayo. Murid-muridku bawel sekali, terutama yang namanya Takao Kazunari, Nanodayo. Rasanya ingin kubacok saja makhluk itu, Nanodayo," kataku kesal. Selanjutnya, Murasakibara. "Hem~ Aku jadi pelayan di restoran yang terkenal itu~ Apa, ya, namanya? Kayaknya Akashi Restaurant, ya~" kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah maiubo kesukaannya.

Akashi Restaurant...

Akashi?!

Oke, lanjut. Kuroko sekarang. "Aku guru TK. Banyak sekali anak-anak manis di TK tempatku mengajar. Hanya saja, kadang mereka tidak bisa melihatku..." Dengan begitu, Kuroko pundung di pojokan. Terakhir, Akashi. "Aku jadi pengusaha. Melanjutkan usaha restoran keluargaku yang turun-temurun. Kemudian aku mengambil pekerjaan mengajar di SMA yang sama dengan Shintaro, itu saja," kata Akashi merendah. "Pelajaran apa yang kau ambil?" tanya Aomine ingin tahu. "Sejarah. Matematika. Fisika. Sastra. Bahasa," jawab Akashi. Aomine mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Selanjutnya, kami berbincang tentang banyak hal—yang rata-rata tidak penting. Suasana semakin ramai dengan kekacauan yang dibuat Aomine dan Kise. Akashi malah nyaris menggunting rambut kedua anak itu. Kasihan.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Pagiii!**

 **Oke, saatnya bales review!**

 **Kali ini saya seret Ivan dari fandow sebelah/dibacok pake keran**

 **Ivan: Silahkan, da (^J^)**

 **Angelalfiction: Udah di-update, da~**

 **Arisa Hamada: Ini, da~**

 **Natsume27: Requestmu dikabulkan, da~**

 **AiMalfoy: Nggak, da~ Ivan kan anak baik, da~ (^J^)**

 **Jelliesdewi: Hihihi—Rena jangan ganggu aku, da!**

 **19: Become one with Mother Russia, da? KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~**

 **See you!**


End file.
